fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold
Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold (レインボープリキュア☆運命の展開 Reinbō Purikyua☆Unmei no Tenkai) is a Japanese magical girl anime produced by Toei Animation, and is the first season of the Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy. It began airing on February 1, 2018, and is directed and written by Kobayashi Tsubomi. The series' main motifs are rainbows and magic. Synopsis * Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold episodes Diabolos, the sorcerer of darkness wishes to bring about the end of the world, but before he can, he must destroy the world’s guardians, the Rainbow Pretty Cure. Diabolos has managed to defeat Cure Ciel of the Blue Rainbow, and has taken her prisoner, but just before that, Cure Ciel sent seven fairies including her own to look for the warriors of the rainbow. The seven fairies must keep a look out for the ones who have had the dream of Cure Ciel’s defeat and capture. Where might these legendary warriors be? Characters Pretty Cure Amagawa Lucia (天川ルチア Amagawa Ruchia)/ Cure Rose (キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu) Lucia is the main protagonist who is a fourteen-year-old girl in her second year at Yumesaki Middle School. She is kind and loves to help out a friend in need, and is honest. She can be a scatterbrain at times, and is prone to comedic acts. She is also a little clumsy. After meeting Pearl, Lucia becomes Cure Rose, the Pretty Cure of the Pink Rainbow. Tachibana Mahiru (橘真昼 Tachibana Mahiru)/ Cure Arancia (キュアアランシア Kyua Aranshia) Mahiru is one of the main protagonists who is a fourteen-year-old girl in her second year at Yumesaki Middle School. She can be temperamental at times but normally keeps a cool head. She is mature and has an older-sister personality with most, and is also an extremely beautiful girl. After meeting Amber, Mahiru becomes Cure Arancia, the Pretty Cure of the Orange Rainbow. Fukushima Kei (福嶌敬 Fukushima Kei)/ Cure Jaune (キュアヤウン Kyua Yaun) Kei is one of the main protagonists who is a thirteen-year-old girl in her first year at Yumesaki Middle School. She is the mistress and heiress of Fukushima Enterprises, an extremely successful business conglomerate. She is gentle and quiet, and has a somewhat bubbly manner and is always calm. After meeting Topaz, Kei becomes Cure Jaune, the Pretty Cure of the Yellow Rainbow. Cure Ciel (キュアシエル Kyua Shieru) Cure Ciel is the Pretty Cure of the Blue Rainbow, and the partner of Sapphire. In her last known battle, Cure Ciel was defeated by Diabolos and was taken prisoner, but before she was, she sent the seven fairies to Earth to look for the other warriors of the rainbow. This event appeared in the dreams of Lucia, Mahiru and Kei. Mascots Pearl (パール Pāru) Voiced by Tamura Yukari Pearl is the fairy of the Pink Rainbow. She is sweet and naive, and has a major sweet tooth. She is also very kind and helpful. Her partner is Lucia. Amber (アンバー Anbā) Voiced by Tadokoro Azusa Amber is the fairy of the Orange Rainbow. She is mature and is a big-sister type, and is often seen as the boss of the fairies. She hates to lose, and is passionate. Her partner is Mahiru. Topaz (トパーズ Topāzu) Voiced by Amamiya Sora Topaz is the fairy of the Yellow Rainbow. She is shy and quiet and is very gentle, and cries easily. She has a big heart, and will do anything to protect those she loves. Her partner is Kei. Emerald (エメラルド Emerarudo) Voiced by Sendai Eri Emerald is the fairy of the Green Rainbow. She is friendly and seldom unhappy, but has a large appetite, and will eat anything she gets her hands on. She has no partner as of now. Sapphire (サファイア Safaia) Voiced by Honna Yoko Sapphire is the fairy of the Blue Rainbow. She is a strict, no-nonsense type and will lecture anyone if they do something foolish. Despite her cold nature, she is actually very kind. Her partner was Cure Ciel. Lapis Lazuli (ラピスラズリ Rapisu Razuri) Voiced by Kitamura Eri Lapis Lazuli is the fairy of the Indigo Rainbow. She is silent and doesn't speak much, but when she does, it's only a word or two. She has no partner as of now. Amethyst (アメジスト Amejisuto) Voiced by Mizuki Nana Amethyst is the fairy of the Purple Rainbow. She is very calm and polite, and acts as an adviser to the Cures. She is very gentle and kind towards everyone. She has no partner as of now. Villains Diabolos (ディアボロス Diaborosu) Voiced by Okiayu Ryoutarou Diabolos is the main antagonist of the show. His personality is currently unknown. Kumoria (クモリア Kumoria) Voiced by Takeuchi Junko Kumoria is one of Diabolos' subordinates. She is vain and cunning, and finds pleasure in seeing others fall in despair. Zankokuna (残酷な Zankokuna) The season's main monsters. They are created when a villain merges an item with a ball of dark energy. The name is Japanese for "cruel". More villains coming soon... Minor Characters Items * Rainbow Pen (レインボーペン Reinbō Pen) - The Cures' main transformation device. It is shaped as a pen that comes in the Cures' respective theme colours, and also has their respective symbol on it. The transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure, Rainbow Power!". * Rainbow Gem (レインボージェム Reinbō Jemu) - The series' main collectible items. In order to seal away Diabolos, the Cures have to find all 55 Rainbow Gems. Locations * Yumesaki (夢咲 Yumesaki) - The main setting of the series. It is where the Cures live. * Yumesaki Middle School (夢咲中学校 Yumesaki Chūgakkō) - The school that the Cures attend. * Noir (ノワール Nowāru) - The evil organisation and the main antagonists of the series. Their leader is Diabolos. Trivia * According to Kobayashi Tsubomi, Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold is the first of three seasons in the Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy. ** This makes the season the first Pretty Cure season to have two sequels. * This is the first season where previous Pretty Cure voice actresses have returned to the franchise to voice some of the fairies. * Tano Asami, a famous J-pop idol, sings the ending for the show. This is most likely due to Asami being one of Kobayashi Tsubomi's favourite voice actress. * This is the second season where the Cures shout an additional incantation speech in the middle of their transformation, preceded by Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. * This is the first season where a pen is used as the transformation item. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Merchandise for more information. Shout Outs Thank you to CayCay44 from DeviantArt for her beautiful bases to create the poster! Gallery Official Profile/Art Previews/Leaks Official Desktop Wallpapers Category:Article stubs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Category:Series